A Chat Room with a Long Name
by BMTfans
Summary: AvocadoFlavouredChickenSpicyWingsOfDoomChatDormitory Chat Room has now been opened and cats from all Clans are welcome to come! !Warning! Refers to some cats from Firestar's Quest as well.
1. Intro How it came to be

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do NOT own warriors…or Bluestar and Cinderpelt would still be alive!**

**Anyway…On with the chat room.**

_Burn-baby has logged on_

_Waterlogged has logged on_

**Burn-baby: **Yo! What up ma homedog?

**Waterlogged: **Firestar, have you been drinking coke again?

**Burn-baby: **Ummmm…maybe

**Waterlogged: **DUDE! Gimme some!

_Burn-baby has left to go and fetch some coke_

_Burn-baby has logged on_

_TomsRstupid has logged on_

**TomsRstupid: **Hi Graystripe

**Waterlogged: **Ummm…I'm not Graystripe.

**TomsRstupid:** This simply proves my point! You can't even remember your own name!

**Burn-baby: **Hey baby. How's things?

**TomsRstupid: **DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!

**Waterlogged: **No one ever goes on this chat room…

**TomsRstupid: **OMG! You are both idiots, even my own mate!

_TomsRstupid has logged off to go shoot darts at pictures of her mate and his best friend_

**Waterlogged: **Dude…what's my name again?

**Burn-baby: **Wasn't it…ummm…Graytree?

**Waterlogged: **Well…from now on I call myself Spicy Chicken Wings!

**Burn-baby: **You're right…this chat is dead. Lets make a new chat room!

**Waterlogged: **YEAH! Lets call it AvocadoFlavouredChickenSpicyWingsOfDoomChatDormitory!

**Burn-baby: **Awesome!

_Burn-baby has left to start a new chat room_

_Waterlogged has left to go and drink coke_


	2. Blue Undies and a Star

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Warriors…CINDERPELT RULES!**

_AvocadoFlavouredChickenSpicyWingsOfDoomChatDormitory Chat Room has now been created_

_Burn-baby has logged on_

_Waterlogged has logged on_

_TomsRstupid has logged on_

_SpOtTeD-RuLeS has logged on_

_Scared.Of.You has logged on_

_BlueUndiesRock has logged on_

**Burn-baby: **Wow…that's a lot of "logged on". Wonder what it means

**Scared.Of.You: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm scared of this chatroom!

_Scared.Of.You has left because they have severe mental issues_

**Waterlogged: **Who was that?

**TomsRstupid: **Tigerstar, duh. Hi Graystripe, Firestar and everyone else.

**Waterlogged: **MY NAME IS NOT GRAYSTRIPE! It is Spicy Chicken Wings.

**BlueUndiesRule:** I demand all this nonsense stops at once! I, as your ex-leader wish you to stop!

**Burn-baby: **Oh, but Bluestar you can't stop the fun.

**BlueUndiesRule: **Very well then. Lets carry on.

**SpOtTeD-RuLeS: **OMSC! Did you see the video?

**TomsRstupid: **What video?

**SpOtTeD-RuLeS: **Of Bluestar!

_SpOtTeD-RuLeS has sent a video of Bluestar dancing around in blue underwear and singing along to "Dancing With a Tom" By Cat-Eats-Mouse Band_

**Waterlogged: **OMSC! That is sooo funny!

_BlueUndiesRock has left to go and hide in her den_

**TomsRstupid: **Whoo! You go Bluestar! Nice dance moves!

**Burn-baby: **And you said I was weird?

_SpOtTeD-RuLeS has left because Bluestar is pounding on the door to her den and she wants to hide_

_Scared.Of.You has logged on_

**Scared.Of.You: **What did I miss?

**Burn-baby: **BOO!

**Scared.Of.You: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Scared.Of.You has left to go and run around screaming in circles_

_TomsRstupid has left because she thinks her mate is stupid and weird_

_Waterlogged has changed his name to Spicy Chicken Wings_

**Spicy Chicken Wings: **Dude…where did everyone go?

_Spicy Chicken Wings has left due to a lack of cats_


	3. Cinderpelt's Gameshow of Fun and Happ

**Disclaimer: I (once more) do not own Warriors…CINDERPELT RULES EVEN MORE!**

_AvocadoFlavouredChickenSpicyWingsOfDoomChatDormitory Chat Room is open_

_Reborncat has logged on_

_Burn-baby has logged on_

_Spicy Chicken Wings has logged on_

_TomsRstupid has logged on_

_SpOtTeD-RuLeS has logged on_

_Scared.Of.You has logged on_

_BlueUndiesRock has logged on_

**Reborncat: **Hi everyone! Welcome to my gameshow! I call it, Cinderpelt's Gameshow of Fun and Happiness. AND NO RUNNING AWAY TIGERSTAR!

**BlueUndiesRock: **Can we pick partners?

**Reborncat: **STOP INTERRUPTING! Now, the rules! Every tom must go with a she-cat in a team but she-cats do not have to go with toms. I am the show host. Everyone gets asked one question and points are added up. Any questions?

_The Chatroom is silent_

**Reborncat: **Good. Now Cinderpelt commands you to TEAM-UP!

_Burn-baby has teamed up with TomsRstupid to form TEAM HAWT!_

_Spicy Chicken Wings has teamed up with BlueUndiesRock to make TEAM SPICY UNDIES!_

_SpOtTeD-RuLeS has teamed up with Scared.Of.You to make TEAM SHMEXY!_

**Reborncat: **First Question. Which team is the hottest?

**TEAM HAWT! **We are!

**Reborncat: **Incorrect! The Spicy Undies are more HAWT THAN YOU! Next question, who here is the shmexiest?

**TEAM HAWT!** WE ARE!

**Reborncat: **Incorrect. The team with the shmexy Tigerstar are! Next question. Who is the best medicine cat of all time?

**TEAM HAWT! **WE ARE!

**Reborncat:** Incorrect! I am. The score is 0:0:0. Now-

_TheForestIsMine has logged on_

**Reborncat: **WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY GAMESHOW??????

_TheForestIsMine has logged off to go and hide from the angry bossy medicine cat_

**Reborncat: **The gameshow is over. I WIN!

_Reborncat has logged off to go and murder ShadowClan's leader for interrupting the gameshow_

**TEAM HAWT! **B-but…

_TEAM HAWT! has logged off to go and weep_

_TEAM SPICY UNDIES! has logged off to go and yell at Cinderpelt_

_TEAM SHMEXY! has logges off because everyone else has gone_


End file.
